Green
by GreenIsMyHomie
Summary: 'He wasn't jealous. He didn't get jealous. Okay so he extremely disliked the thought of Kelly getting cosy with Curtis as he watched them laugh some more - but that hardly meant anything.' Nathan gets an attack from the green monster. NathanKelly.


**I don't own Misfits, which is a shame because I recently learnt I live quite close to where they film the series.**

**Oh, and rated T because of the language. This is Misfits after all so I have to make it the least bit realistic. Sorry if swearing/cursing bothers you but what did you expect? :P**

* * *

**_Green - A One Shot _**

It was a typical, grey and dull morning in the depths of South-East London. The bitterness of the cold was almost as bitter as Nathan's attitude as he walked towards the community centre. He never did have a thing for mornings, even with his usually 'happy, cocky, unserious' personality. He hated them as much as the next person and today was no different. He grumbled to himself as he buried his hands deeper into the jacket of his hoodie, the community centre finally making itself into view. He could list all the reasons as to why this community service was a load of bullshit, but there was one good reason that seemed to make all the agonizingly bad reasons not so bad.

Kelly.

She pretty much made his whole day. If it wasn't for her being there, he probably would have gone down right insane and jumped off a bridge...then again not that it mattered, he was immortal after all. As he made his way into the building, walking quickly to the locker room, a small smile crept its way onto his lips at the thought of seeing her. He'd greet her with a witty comment that would probably make her say something along the lines of "Oh shut up you dick." And he wouldn't mind at all. He loved getting her all annoyed.

She was usually there before him if he had gone to visit his mum the night before. Already in the middle of scraping her hair back into its usual high pony tail; then he would pop out of nowhere making her jump and shout some form of abuse at him. He pushed the door to the locker room open, all set to start his morning routine with her...when he heard a noise that made him stop abruptly. Was that...Kelly's laugh? It was rare when he heard Kelly laugh like that – as a matter of fact she had never laughed like that in his presence. What was so hilarious – that wasn't because of him – she would laugh like that in the first place?

And then the answer hit his ears, causing his heart to sink in a very unpleasant way; the sound of Curtis' laugh.

What in the bloody hells name was Curtis doing here so early? And alone to laugh freely with _his _Kelly? If he was honest, she wasn't exactly his property, but he was working on it. He stood there unknowingly to the pair, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes. What was going on? He had noticed a little 'something' between the two of them last week in the way Kelly had smiled at Curtis, but he didn't think much of it at the time. And as Kelly's laugh filled the room once again, Nathan chose this as the time to make his presence known; even if it did mean interrupting the amazing sound coming from her lips. He slowly walked into view, trying to seem casual as he finally set eyes upon them both.

Oh how amazingly cute Kelly looked; staring at something on Curtis' phone that gave her the up most of joy, leaving that smile on her lips.

"Morning dope heads." He greeted, trying to sound like his usual humorous self. Though he had trouble keeping up the act since he couldn't help but notice how close Kelly was standing next to Curtis. She finally looked up to meet his eyes, and his heart leapt slightly as he noticed her own blue ones brighten just that little bit more at the sight of him.

"Alright, Nathan?" She greeted back, a grin now perched on her lips. He smiled shortly at her before looking away to open his locker. He briefly glanced over at Curtis as to which he shared a quick 'greeting nod' with.

"What's going on here then?" He asked nonchalantly, pretending to look for something in his locker.

"Curtis was just showing me this video thing on his phone, its dead funny." She said in reply, and he couldn't help but notice the over cheeriness in her tone. He frowned to himself quickly; he should have been the reason she was all smiley this morning. Not _Curtis _of all people.

"Oh? Well I bet I'm heaps dead funnier." He turned to face them with a sarcastic smile and Curtis raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah...sure..." Curtis replied uneasily upon seeing the weird smile Nathan was giving him. An awkward silence encircled the three, as to which Nathan was still eyeing up Curtis and Kelly felt she had to say something to break the odd tension. Luckily she didn't have to, Simon and Alisha came strolling in hand in hand; all smiles and giddiness.

"Hey all." Said Alisha, seeming much warmer and friendlier then she usually was. Nathan finally turned his attention away from Curtis to stare at the couple.

"Oh look; the sunshine and rainbow couple have finally graced us with their presence." Alisha rolled her eyes at his comment as to which Simon just smirked.

"Oh shut up you prick." All though this was meant to be a comeback of some sorts, Alisha said this with a smile. Not seemingly looking annoyed at all.

"You two look all fly high and romantic and shit, I'm proper jealous yeah." Kelly said with a smile of her own. Nathan looked towards Kelly with a smirk.

"That could be us soon love, though I'm imagining us in a more intimate position, you know instead of just hand holding." He bit his lip suggestively and wasn't surprised at the shove he got seconds later.

"Oh whatever, you dick!" Kelly was trying with her utter most strength to stop heat rising to her cheeks, keeping her smile to a minimum. Nathan was just happy he had managed to make her blush. If they were keeping score, he was pretty sure he was miles ahead of Curtis in the, 'Kelly's mine' game. Well he was sure until he noticed Curtis put a hand on Kelly's shoulder and she didn't react at all.

_Oh that's your game huh?_ Nathan thought to himself staring intently at that hand. Boy was he glad Kelly was too busy smiling at Simon and Alisha to hear him. _Well then bring it on runner boy._

**-(NXK)-**

Smiling triumphantly as a can of coke dropped from the vending machine, Nathan bent over to pick it up. After opening it up and taking a long swig, he stopped enjoying the nice cool beverage as he noticed from afar, Kelly messing about in a wheelchair..._with Curtis. _He suddenly wasn't as thirsty as before as he watched Kelly laugh again; bashing playfully against the wheel of Curtis' wheelchair.

Under normal circumstances he would have strode over there, pushed Curtis out of the damn wheelchair and charmed Kelly into oblivion. Though he knew he wasn't very good at fighting, and Curtis would have probably messed up his perfect face. So he opted against it and instead strode outside to get away from the sickening sight. He found Alisha sun bathing her tanned body as usual and Simon sitting opposite her listening to his music, drumming his fingers to the beat on the bench table.

"Oi, Barry!" Simon didn't respond because of the music blaring through his earphones, so Nathan walked right up to him and ripped one out of his ear. Simon looked up to glare at the person who had interrupted the amazing melody, until he saw it was Nathan and it turned into an eye roll.

"What is it?" Simon said with a sigh, and Alisha rolled her eyes and tried to ignore them both. Nathan plopped himself down next to Simon, taking up a lot of the space and squishing him in the process.

"When did Kelly get so close to Mr. Athlete back in there?" Nathan asked exasperatedly. Simon's expression changed from annoyance to one of confusion.

"What do you mean? Haven't they always been friends?" Nathan absentmindedly took the pencil that was sticking out the front of Simon's jean jacket pocket, causing Simon to stare at him astonished for a long moment afterwards.

"You haven't noticed the unnecessary touching? The over exaggerated laughing at each other's jokes? Since when was Curtis even funny? I'm the funny one round here remember?" And after hearing that pointless rant, that was when Simon suddenly understood why Nathan was acting this way. He looked over to Alisha with a small smirk on his lips and she even had a tiny knowing smile of her own, fiddling with the handle of her sunglasses.

"Nathan, are you trying to say you don't like them together or something?"

"Well obviously, that's why I'm asking you dumb arse." Simon held back the urge to roll his eyes again.

"So basically you're jealous." Nathan looked up from his little game of catch with Simon's pencil to stare at the actual Simon incredulously.

"Me? Jealous? I'm sorry but have you met me? I'm Nathan fucking Young! People should be jealous of me thank you very much." But the more he let Simon's words sink into his mind, the more he realised that jealousy might be a possibility. Simon pursed his lips together, trying to hold back a laugh. The poor fellow was so smitten with Kelly he didn't even realise it.

"Thanks for the help Barry; you've been great, well done." The sarcasm was thickly laced with in Nathan's words as he tapped Simon on the back and stood up from the bench. It wasn't until Nathan had gotten fairly far away that Simon noticed that he still had his pencil.

"Hey Nathan! You still have my...oh never mind." Alisha giggled to herself and Simon turned to her, glad he was amusing in some ways at least.

Nathan walked back into the community centre, swinging the pencil in his hand. As he walked through the doors he was met with the sight of Kelly and Curtis still laughing together in the stupid wheelchairs. He clenched the pencil tightly in his hand, his eyes turning to slits.

He wasn't jealous. He didn't get jealous. Okay so he extremely disliked the thought of Kelly getting cosy with Curtis as he watched them laugh some more - but that hardly meant anything.

Though his hand begged to differ as he heard a loud audible snap. He looked down at his hand to see he had actually broken Simon's pencil from clenching it so hard.

**-(NXK)-**

Kelly sighed to herself, her hands swinging mindlessly by her sides on her walk home that evening. Today had been a relatively normal day, apart from the fact that Nathan had been acting a little odd. Not that he wasn't always weird in some sort of way, it was just today he'd seemed...was off the right word?

Her usual stern expression swept cross the features on her face as she walked onwards. It may have been her imagination but she had the feeling someone was behind her. She didn't bother to look back because if there really was someone there she would have heard their thoughts...

She shrugged off the feeling of anxiety and trudged onwards, though her feet were suddenly carrying her a little faster than before. She let her thoughts drift back to that odd moment with Nathan and Curtis in the locker room. She couldn't seem to grasp why there seemed to be such a tension in the first place. And what was with him leaving so abruptly upon seeing her and Curtis in the wheelchairs? She had half expected to him to just join in with them, or if he was really in the 'getting under everyone's skin mood' sit on Curtis' lap and –

"Ahoy there Kelly!" To say Kelly was shocked from that outburst was an understatement. She yelped loudly, almost punching whoever the dickhead was that had frightened her in the first place.

"What the fu – Nathan? For fuck sake you scared the crap out of me." Her heart's beating rate decreased to a more calming pace and she looked up at him with a glare. He smiled down at her, obviously not affected by his words.

"Well is it my fault I had to leg it to eventually catch up with you. You don't half walk fast now do you?" She rolled her eyes as she began walking again, his long legs striding in toe beside her. So she was right to think there was someone behind her – not a psycho serial killer or anything but still.

"What's up with you then?" He asked looking over at her as she stared straight ahead.

"Not much, just getting scared out of my skin by some dickhead on my walk home."

"Hey, I find the term 'dickhead' offensive you know."

"That's kind of the point...dickhead." He rolled his eyes at the smirk on her face; her gaze still fixated on something in the distance.

"Wouldn't you rather something more suitable like...'Sexmister?'" Kelly snorted and finally looked at him.

"You're joking yeah?"

"Not in the slightest." They continued onwards, the sky slowly growing darker. Both of them discretely throwing glances at each other, and both wondering if they should say something to break the silence.

"So..." Nathan started, speaking up first. "You and runner boy have been getting on quite well lately." Kelly raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Curtis? Uh, yeah I guess you could say that, he's a laugh." Nathan almost scoffed at this but managed to refrain himself. _A laugh._ Well if Curtis was just 'a laugh' then he was a bucket full of laughs – no, a football stadium full of laughs.

"Psh, since when was he even funny? If you ask me I always considered him the mood killer." Kelly just stared at him for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders as a response.

"Wouldn't blame him though, I would be as well if I had you winding me up all the time." She gave into a small smile that was forcing itself onto her lips and he couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," She quirked one eyebrow upwards. "...Am I?" With the smile still on her lips she shook her head.

"Honestly mate, you can be a handful." Nathan looked down for a brief moment. Was this a turn off for her or something? Was this the reason she had somehow driven herself into Curtis' arms? He quickly looked up again to disguise the fact he was thinking at all, but he was pretty sure she had heard it all. Kelly had almost stopped walking after hearing his thoughts; did he really think he was a turnoff? She decided to keep up the appearance of obliviousness, and pretended to not have heard anything.

"You still living in the community centre then?" It wasn't like she didn't already know this, in fact she knew he still did, but she just needed something to fill in what she knew would have been an awkward silence.

"Yup, though my mum let me sleep at the house yesterday as a one off. Forgot to make my bed and everything 'cause I was rushing to catch up with you, so you better feel privileged." She rolled her eyes but could not restrain the small smile that occupied her lips with all the strength within her. Actually to be honest that wasn't true; she just couldn't be bothered to hold it in.

"Want to come round mine? My mum's not home till late and I'm making nuggets again 'cause we ain't got anything else really." She noticed his green eyes sparkling from the offer and she would have grinned – but she didn't, she didn't want to look like an idiot.

"And what you're really saying is that you're asking me round for se-"

"No. Shut up." His smile was now a full on grin at her response and he barely tripped as she nudged him with her sharp elbow.

"Shame really, wouldn't have minded hearing you screaming my name over and over and – OW! Sheesh woman, there is no need for such violence." He rubbed his arm soothingly, after receiving a vicious punch curtsy of Kelly. She glared at him, her blue eyes now showing sign of rage.

"There is when you're being a dick." He didn't mind the harshness of her tone; he rather enjoyed watching her cheeks redden in anger. "Are you coming or not?"

"How can I say no after you gave me an amazing bruise to the arm, just the present I wanted." She sighed to herself in annoyance but understood in his way that was a yes. They walked onwards, Kelly walking ahead, hands in her pockets and Nathan trailing behind with an aching, bruised arm.

**-(NXK)-**

Nathan's eyelids shot open abruptly, jerking awake upon hearing a faint scream. He looked around cautiously for any sign of danger, but found himself staring at rather dull looking wallpaper. He blinked, trying to clear his mind of the drowsiness. Where the fuck was he? His question was answered with a small noise coming from his left. He looked down to see a beautiful sight leaning on his shoulder. Kelly sleeping.

He smiled to himself tiredly. It was then he realized he was still at Kelly's house. He wouldn't want to rudely awake her from her nap but he had to get out of here before her mum came home; oh what a dilemma. Another scream, drove him out of his thoughts and he looked straight ahead of him to see it was coming from the TV screen. He rolled his eyes as he saw 'The Scream' fellow holding a sharp knife and looked back down at Kelly again.

What should he do?

He was debating on whether giving her a light poke and waking her up to see her lovely blue eyes, or staying in this position for a few more hours; either option was a win. A faint noise drove him out of his thoughts once again and it sounded a lot like a text message indication sound. He looked around for any sign of a phone, and once he noticed Kelly's lying alone on a coffee table he didn't hesitate to reach his long arm over to grab it. Careful not to wake Kelly in the process.

Was it really rude to look through her phone? Well considering it was Nathan, he really didn't give a shit. He pressed a button and the light of screen flashed in his eyes. The notification at the bottom of the screen caused his heart sink down to the lowest of lows.

_1 New Message: Curtis_

He stared at the words until his eyes began to blur. Why couldn't it have been her mum or something? He would have even preferred it to be Barry! He bit his lip, still gazing at the screen for a few moments.

"Mm...Nathan?" He quickly averted his gaze to Kelly, she was now sitting up and frowning at him still looking a bit dazed. He stared at her, as if her was too bewildered to speak and this gave her time to notice he had her phone in his hands.

"Why the fuck are you holding my phone?" She was surely awake now. Her eyes were bright with anger and she quickly snatched it from him.

"Why the hell is runner boy texting you?" She blinked at him, suddenly confused by the tone of his voice. Why on earth was he angry?

"...What?" She finally noticed the look on his face, and it was...one of jealousy?

"You heard me! Since when did you even have each other's numbers?" Now she was immensely confused and it showed evidently in her facial expression.

"We all swapped numbers like weeks ago idiot." He clenched his fists as the jealousy was now coursing fiercely through his veins.

"Yeah but I never expected him to actually ever interact with you via text message!" She really couldn't understand why he was getting so riled up. He looked away from her and raked his hands through his curly hair in aggravation.

"He just decides to take you away from me, isn't it obvious to him that I fancy you and that means you're pretty much off limits." Kelly's heart began to pound faster in her chest; did he really just say that out loud? Did he even realise what he was saying at this point.

"Nathan..." She said quietly, but he obviously didn't hear her.

"We've had a little thing going on for ages now; he can't just come out of nowhere and ruin that!"

"Nathan."

"And today with the wheel chairs! What was that all about huh? I might as well have not been there and left you guys to it."

"Nathan!" Kelly was now kneeling in front of him, her hands now firmly on his shoulders. His green eyes locked intensely with her blue ones and he finally managed to shut up.

"You are such an idiot." And before he could respond with anything he felt Kelly's soft lips press up against his.

He was in shock, complete utter shock. It took him a while to realise that Kelly was kissing him and when he finally did he kissed her back enthusiastically. She moved from her kneeling position to sit in his lap and her arms went around his neck. Their lips moved in sync for quite some time until the lack of air began to bother them. They pulled away from each other, allowing the air to fill their lungs once again. Once their breathing was back to normal, Kelly grinned.

"Apart from your eyes, green isn't the best colour on you, mate." Nathan furrowed his eyebrows at her, still dazed from the mind blowing kiss yet confused by her words.

"...What?"

"Somebody was quite jealous a minute ago weren't they?" Once registering what she had said, he quickly tried to cover up his previous hysterical behaviour with a scoff.

"Me jealous? Yeah, okay." She bit her lip, trying to prevent the knowing smile and pressed her forehead against his. Her arms were still around his neck and she played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"You're not the best liar you know." She whispered, before leaning in and kissing him again. She could feel his lips curve into a smile against her own and just from that gesture she knew he wasn't even denying the fact.

* * *

**Why hello there, I hope you enjoyed that. I had quite some trouble figuring out whether I should make this a chapter thing or a one shot, but eventually I settled for a one shot. Don't worry though, there is plenty more Nathan/Kelly stuff coming from me soon :) Its a real shame we have to wait all the way until November to see series three but what can you do?**** So after reading this I only ask for one thing in return.**

**Please review and make my day, thank you :)**


End file.
